a Letter to Nami
by mocaimocai
Summary: Sanji send a letter for Nami... Tell her about their life after Nami's death. my first fanfic in English, please review to help me improve my English! Warning : Chara Death. SanjiXNami and LuffyXNami... Thanks for Rexan for correcting this fict!


Wow, thank you so much for REXAN, an angel from heaven which editing this fict XDD, and DANDY WONDEROUS, a santa who teach me more about English. It's help me so much. I'll give you something sooner... again, really really really thank you very much! God bless you!

so, this is my first English fict and at first, I dare my self too post it without correcting it first... I think I did that because I want to know how bad my English is. lol.

enjoy.

DISLCLAIMER : not mine. My English too terrible to have this manga. It's Oda's as always.

** a LETTER to Nami  
**

Sanji was resting on a big soft chair in his bedroom. His gaze shifted to the window and out to the sea. The midnight sea was lit by the moon's smile. It made him remember some of those nights from all those years ago. The nights that he spent with pleasure with his nakama. The nights that he missed too much and always remembered.

Sanji pull out a tired breath. The view outside the window also made him remember a silhouette of a certain navigator that he missed so much. A beautiful navigator that spent the nights so long ago with him and his friends.

There are many things that happened this night for Sanji. Sweet and bitter moment. An old story. And, beside all of that things, this night is a very important night for him.

This night was the night of Nami's death 10 years ago.

Sanji took out a paper and a pen and then he sat in a position that would comfort him while he wrote. He already did this regularly every year. He never forgot about this behaviour on this special night. He started to write on the paper with a greeting which maybe looked ordinary for other people, but kept sadness and deep feelings inside his heart.

_Dear, Nami-san..._

Well, how's your year? You're happy, right?

Sanji stopped his activity in silence for a while, then continued his letter for his beloved navigator.

_Maybe you already know this, but I'll still told you everything as always..._

Okay... This year, Luna accomplished your world map. She showed it to the rest of us. I never get bored to say this; your daughter is a genius girl, Nami-san. But... Well... She's still Luffy's daughter too, right? She told me that someday, she'll be the first pirate queen and then she started HER new era like her father did. I know Luffy will be really proud (I can see his wide-stupid-grin now) when he finds out his daughter has the same dream as he did.

You know, Nami-san? Even though 10 years has happened real fast, I still didn't believe if the rest of us could had a normal life like this, after doing those wonderful adventures for years. Sometimes, I still dream about Luffy come to Baratie and ask me as his crew NOW... Of course, with yourself beside him... and sometimes I still imagine that when I wake up, I'm still there on Sunny and we're sailing to a new island.

This normal life seemed awkward for me, without fighting every single week like those days. But don't worry, I can try to adapt...

He stopped his writing again. There were a few crowded feelings in his chest.

_Three months ago, we celebrated Luna's twelfth birthday... That stupid Marimo and Tashigi-chan gave Luna that Marimo's Shushui, and it made the rest of us shocked. Luna looked so happy because she got a REAL sword. You know? Kaya and Usopp had twins! Usopp sent us their photo. Robin also told me in one of her letters, Franky, herself, and their children; Olvia and Tom are now in West Blue and Franky decided to rebuild Tom Workers. Ice Burg already visited them and offered Franky a cooperation._

Chopper is on a trip back to Drum Kingdom while I write this letter... Last week we had a party for him. Now he is an infamous doctor around the world! But he still does that silly dance whenever someone calls him 'Doctor Chopper'. Oh, Brook visited me today... He was a little bit sad; Laboon is unwell after a big storm attacked Twin Cape. After my place, he said he wanted to say hello to you and Luffy... Have you see him?

I'm sure you want to know about the others. Well, I heard that Ace will be a captain for the White Beard Pirates. In his last letter to Luna, he asked Luna to join his crew someday... I think Luna refused his invitation; she wants to build her Straw Hat Pirate crew by herself.

Garp retired from being a marine and he wanted Luna to stay with him. How's that, Luffy, Nami-san? Maybe it'll be good for Luna if she lives with her great-grandpa... But I will miss her behaviour when we eat (she's really looks like Luffy at this). Well, maybe Luna will be happy living in the former home of her father. However, if she lives in Fuscha Village, it's easy for her to visit you and Luffy everyday, right?

Sanji changed the full-writing paper with the new one.

_I know you would laugh if you knew that I still live as a single. Don't know why, but life like this is more fun to me. Besides, I adopted Kay already—Not adopting as my child (it's sounds silly...), I mean, I adopted him to educated him. I'm a little confused too about why I want take him from the street. Maybe you can say that I think Kay looks like me when I was young..._

I don't like to say this, but the best day in my life is the day where Luffy asked me to be in his crew. 'Til now, I still respected him because he helped me to reach my dream, and because of him, too, I met you. Now, it's my turn to help him accomplish his dream: see Luna grow up and be a pirate queen.

Maybe all of us are separated now, but don't worry, we're still in contact with each other. The day when Luffy was executed has changed the world, confirmed that this era will never have an ending. There will be more pirates that have a dream to be a pirate king. You know? Maybe Luffy and you have already left this world but, knowing that, I live in a world created by The Straw Hat Pirates and that always gives me a hope and a will to live. Yes, Luffy is already gone, but he left a world which is much better for us to stay in forever.

I think I already told everything that's happened. See you next year, Nami-san. And, wherever you are, I pray for Luffy and your happiness.

Sanji

Sanji rolled the letter and stuffed it into a bottle. He closed it tightly, and he felt someone appear behind him at the same time.

"Not asleep, Luna-chan?" Sanji turned around. In front of him, there was Monkey D. Luna, standing between the door and staring at him. She held the straw hat from her father.

"Not yet..." answered Luna with Nami's voice. Luna is a perfect combination between Luffy and Nami. She is a long dark brown haired girl with a pair of big brown eyes and a wide smile like her father. She's a stubborn and egoist, too, like Luffy. But, every time Sanji stares at the brown eyes of Luna, he can find the intelligent navigator inside the 12 year-old girl.

"What are you doing, Sanji-kun?" asked Luna with Luffy's expression, the one that showed that he wanted to know something.

"Writing a letter."

"For who?"

"Your mother," answered Sanji honestly. He took Luna outside the floating restaurant and into to the windy night.

"How will she receive it?" asked Luna again, confused.

"Well, just believe that she can..." Sanji hooked a heavy rock to the bottle and then threw it. It flew for a while before falling down to the bottom of the calm East Blue's sea.

Luna gazed into the deep blue sea below her and opened her mouth, "What's the contents of your letter?"

"Many kinds of things."

She shifted her gaze to Sanji. "I didn't see you smoking this whole day..."

"Hm? Well, just for this day..."

"Why?"

"It's my secret... So, Luna-chan, I think it's better for you to sleep now before you catch a cold..." stated Sanji.

"Well, okay..." said Luna as she started to walked in. "Oh, watch out for a storm that's coming from the north; it's coming five minutes from now..."

"Don't worry, the storm doesn't scare me like the Grand Line's ones..."

Luna stopped her walking between the door and outside, then she turned around. She gave Sanji a smile which made him remember Nami's smile. "Good night, Sanji-kun..."

Sanji nodded and enjoyed the wind and the scenery again while Luna walked to her room. He stayed there for a while before followed Luna to the inside of his restaurant.

"Good night, Nami..."

**THE END**

Err, okay... honestly, I think I need a beta-reader until I more trust my English... *sigh*

Well, why her name is Luna? I can't find any better name beside LUNA. I like the sound of the name too. Luna~ XD

Thanks for reading and please help me to make my English better...

Oh, Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!! I think this is my last fict for this year! See ya guys next year!

Monkey D. Cyntia


End file.
